Mystic Shrub
The Mystic Shrub is a light blue bush that comes from the LegendGear mod. This special brush gives you loot upon smashing it. The plant's roots remain in the ground, and can be harvested later after the grass regenerates. They are seen in as few as a single bush, up to a total of 12 bushes connected together. The sets of 12 are connected in a pattern that looks like a large plus sign (+). Each bush gives off a very low light level. In more recent versions of Hexxit, it appears that the Shrubs are appearing more commonly in full patches of 12 (unless cut off by world generation placed blocks), or less commonly in Seed-format (see below). Farming The Mystic Shrub as of now cannot be transported. If you break the roots, the plant will permanently be destroyed. It does take a couple of seconds of constant work to fully destroy the roots by hand, so one does not need to worry about accidental breakage when harvesting goods. Mystic Seeds however, allow you to plant a set of Mystic Shrubs in dirt, creating a pattern seen on the right. Once planted, they will grow instantly. Be sure to make enough room for them to grow in order to maximize the output of your seed. The Mystic Seeds can be found in chests of Battle Towers and are very rare as loot. Energized Shrubs During a thunderstorm, they can become energized, dropping more valuable things, and with a chance of very special prizes. The Shrubs do not turn into Energized Shrubs, rather, they grow back as one. These shrubs also grow at an accelerated state within the thunderstorm. These bushes are light orange instead of the normal cyan and give out a much higher light level than their non-energized counterparts. Planting a Mystic Seed during a thunderstorm will energize all of the Shrubs planted. Should a mob or the player walk over an Energized Shrub, a bolt of lightning will fall from the sky on the shrub and revert it to normal, so be careful where you step (or plant seeds) as it can potentially kill you. The lightning strikes deal 7( ) damage per strike and can hit twice if the player is near enough, making them lose up to 5 hearts. It is also possible for an Energized Shrub to grow or change from a normal Shrub underneath the player if they are standing on a root, so caution is advised. On a very rare occasion, breaking an Energized Shrub will incur a lightning strike on its exact location and not drop anything. A few seconds later, a very rare drop will fall from the sky near the shrub. The full list can be found below. Using the /lightning command will not give you the rare drops. Once the weather has passed, the shrubs will remain energized for a short time before reverting to normal. You cannot use the Hunter's Handgun from Xeno's Reliquary with Storm Shot to create Energized Shrubs when it causes a lightning strike, nor can you use the /lightning command to trigger this either. Possible Drops more testing Regular Shrubs: *1 Arrow *1 Emerald Shard *1 Heart Energized Shrubs (Common drops): *5 Arrows *3 Bombs *1 Emerald Piece *1 Gold Nugget *3 Hearts Energized Shrubs with Lightning (Rare drops) in progress: *15-25 Bottle o' Enchanting *1 Cake *1 Clock *1 Diamond *4-7 Emeralds *3-5 Ender Pearls *8-15 Fire Charges *1 Golden Apple *1 Mystic Seed *1 Phoenix Feather *8 TNT *1 Slightly Damaged Anvil **Anvil will fall on the exact spot where the bush was. Most of the time, the lightning will destroy the roots entirely, but on rare occasions the bush will remain. **The Anvil takes a little more time to fall than other loot, so watch your head. Even after drinking a Potion of Resistance IV, the falling Anvil had done 7 damage (3.5 hearts) from falling, so it is entirely possible that a falling Anvil can potentially kill a player. **The Anvil may spawn as item instead of as block. Various Music Discs found so far (Though it appears the entire collection is available): *13 *Cat *Far *Mall *Stal *11 *Wait *Chirp *Ward *Mellohi Bugs MysticShrub-WBucketBug1.png MysticShrub-WBucketBug2.png|Water Bucket doesn't treat as a block. *Like Tall Grass, Mystic Shrub will be treated as Air block by Water Bucket. (See gallery for example) Trivia *In superflat, the only possible generating shape are a large plus sign and mystic seed's pattern. *If Mystic Shrub and Gysahl Green generate at a same location, the Gysahl Green will replace Mystic Shrub.